


Only You

by nerdylittledude



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Marking, High School AU, M/M, Pantie kink, Possessiveness, Twincest, twins being qt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdylittledude/pseuds/nerdylittledude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“You were </i>made<i> for me,” Jimmy says, a stunted whimper dripping from his mouth. “You're mine. You belong to me.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> I was absolutely giddy when I was commissioned to write this! 
> 
> Written for [atticdweller](http://atticdweller.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr for a generous donation to [h2h](http://www.crowdrise.com/HopetoHaiti2013/fundraiser/novak). Thank you!
> 
> Unbeta'd because I'm too impatient to ever wait to post anything.

The catcalls are unacceptable.

 

Jimmy gets changed for P.E. in the bathroom instead of the locker room, and Castiel thinks he knows why. There's a slight mischievous twitch in Jimmy's smile as he grabs his gym bag and shuffles off, and Castiel doesn't have a chance to ask about it. It's not until Jimmy's bending over to pick up a fallen baseball at his feet across the field that Castiel's theory is confirmed. Jimmy's PE shorts are just the slightest bit too big and they slide low on his hips, revealing the easily distinguishable edges of lacy pink panties, bright enough for Castiel and the rest of the class to see.

 

The whistles and catcalls swoop in immediately, the boys jeering and the girls whispering in scandalized tones, and Castiel darts to Jimmy's side. He tugs the back of Jimmy's shirt down over his shorts more roughly than intended. When he looks at his twin, he finds him grinning.

 

“Jimmy,” Castiel says quietly, frowning.

 

“Cas,” Jimmy throws back with an easy smile and a quirk of his eyebrows.

 

“Everyone can see you.”

 

Jimmy shrugs, a picture of nonchalance, and quickly follows it up by giving Castiel an almost-subtle once-over, gaze lingering between his legs, before he clasps him gently on the shoulder.

 

“As long as _you_ can see me.”

 

A whistle blows to signal the end of the period and Jimmy darts off with the rest of the class, throwing a wink at his brother over his shoulder. Castiel shivers.

 

*

 

Castiel walks from the chalkboard back to the desk table he shares with Jimmy in Physics class. He finds Jimmy sitting with his head on the desk, cradled in his arms, eyes closed. The teacher praises Castiel's neat and accurate work, and Castiel ignores her in favor of poking his twin in the ribs. Jimmy is more ticklish than Castiel is, and his body jerks away from the touch.

 

“Jimmy,” Castiel whispers the moment the professor begins to drone on again. Jimmy raises his head slightly, heavily, peeking one eye open..

 

“I think I'm sick,” Jimmy mumbles, voice sounding frail. Castiel frowns and crosses his arms, huffing slightly in offense.

 

“No you're not.” Castiel knows instinctively when his brother is feeling well; likewise, he can tell when Jimmy is faking it. Jimmy knows this, and it only takes him a moment to drop the act and sit up. He scoots his chair slightly closer to Castiel and brings his mouth to Castiel's ear.

 

“We should leave,” he breathes, and Castiel shudders. He is, as in many other occasions, grateful that their desk is in the back corner of the room. Castiel's hand shoots up and Jimmy scoots away to a less conspicuous distance.

 

“... Yes, Castiel?” the teacher asks, taken off guard by his abruptness.

 

“My brother is unwell. Please excuse us.”

 

The teacher's eyes dart between the two of them.

 

“ _Both_ of you need to go?” she asks, and Castiel is unsure what the suspicion in her voice indicates.

 

“I will not allow him to drive home in this condition,” Castiel says firmly. Several people in the class snicker. Both brothers are very aware of the “twincest” rumors that run rampant about them; they just don't care.

 

The rumors are all true, after all.

 

“Very well,” the professor says with a huff, and writes them a hall pass. They collect their things and leave quietly.

 

They're on their way from the main office to their car when it finally occurs to Castiel to ask why they're leaving.

 

“I'll tell you when we get home,” Jimmy says with a smile as he sinks into the passenger seat. Castiel has never had the capacity to deny Jimmy anything, even without explanations, and so he puts the car in drive and takes them home.

 

*

 

Jimmy doesn't tell so much as show.

 

No sooner has the door to their home clicked shut behind them than he's crowding into Castiel's space, pushing him against the door with the curve of his body as he grabs at one of Castiel's hands and guides it to his waist beneath his shirt. Castiel's pulse leaps and his lungs hammer, drawing odd breath from his mouth as his pupils go dark and wide. Jimmy pushes Castiel's hand down along the small of his back until it slips below the denim of his loose jeans and brushes over lacy fabric. Castiel fights to catch his breath, hand twitching as he traces his thumb along the lace.

 

“We came home because I've been hearing these all day,” Jimmy says in a breathy whisper in Castiel's ear. “And all I can think about is you peeling them off of me.”

 

Castiel all but whimpers.

 

“I see,” he manages before he's spinning them around, pegging Jimmy to the wall, pushing his knee between Jimmy's legs and forcing their hips together. Jimmy's head hits the wall and his eyes flutter shut, a soft, desperate noise falling from his lips. With one hand on the small of Jimmy's back and the other cupping his ass beneath his jeans, Castiel pulls them together, rocking against Jimmy's body. He mouths at the skin where Jimmy's neck and shoulder meet and Jimmy's hands scramble through his hair.

 

“Cas,” Jimmy says with a tug to Castiel's hair. “Upstairs.”

 

Castiel smiles against Jimmy's skin, trailing warm, wet kisses up his neck.

 

“No, thank you,” he says, tugging at Jimmy's ear with his teeth. “I'd like to take you up on that offer _here._ ”

 

Jimmy's back arches and his hips jump, a sharp, shaky noise escaping his mouth.

 

“But Mom might – ”

 

Castiel swallows the protest up with a kiss, tugging Jimmy's lower lip between his own. Jimmy groans happily, one hand moving to cup Castiel's face, and they lean into and against each other, lips working, teeth nipping. Castiel grinds hard against his twin, and Jimmy hitches a leg up Castiel's side, deepening the friction. Castiel's thinking of pulling off Jimmy's shirt when Jimmy breaks their kiss and turns his head slightly so that Castiel's lips brush against his jaw.

 

“Upstairs,” Jimmy insists, panting, and Castiel sighs, resigned. He cannot refuse his brother anything, even if the thought of taking him _here,_ in the broad open space of their living room, makes his pulse skip in excitement. Jimmy could probably be convinced to stay, but Castiel is a goner for Jimmy's every request.

 

Rather than break the incredible heat and friction between them, Castiel taps Jimmy's legs in a silent indication for his brother to wrap them both around his waist. Jimmy does, understanding Castiel's gesture without question. The two of them are seamless from practice and a lifetime of intimacy. They hardly need to do or say anything to know what the other wants.

 

Castiel holds Jimmy in place after he locks his legs around his waist and he carries him the short walk across the house to their shared room. Jimmy has his face buried in Castiel's neck the whole time, sucking at the skin, leaving new hickeys to cover the ones from last week that faded away. Their parents think they both have very enthusiastic girlfriends and their peers think they're fucking each other.

 

Both brothers like marking each other up more than they care about the ramifications.

 

Once the door is shut and locked behind them, Jimmy loosens his legs and Castiel sets him down gently. His neck is wet with Jimmy's spit and surely blooming with bruises. Jimmy stands back the slightest bit and looks Castiel over top to bottom, hungry and eager, before taking a step closer. He unbuttons Castiel's shirt, slowly, inching closer as he goes. He's nearly pressed against Castiel when he reaches the last button, and he slides the shirt over Castiel's shoulders before casting it away. Castiel reaches for the hem of Jimmy's shirt and pulls it over his head, both of them standing so close that the material catches between their chests.

 

There's a scattering of freckles on Jimmy's left shoulder that is distinctly _Jimmy_ , that Jimmy has and Castiel does not. Every time Castiel sees it, his heart flutters with affection. He can't help but smile as he leans forward and kisses every freckle he can, tongue darting out to lovingly trace the little specks that make his brother unique. Jimmy rolls his hips and sighs contentedly, hands running through Castiel's hair. Their chests heave from all the heavy breathing, pressing against one another, hearts in synch.

 

Jimmy's hands move to Castiel's hips and rest there so that his thumbs can rub small, feather-light circles in Castiel's hips. These little, barely-there touches steal Castiel's breath, making him gasp softly against Jimmy's shoulder. Jimmy's thumbs dip below and back above the edge of Castiel's jeans, until Castiel is left panting and incoherent against his twin's freckled skin.

 

“Jimmy,” Castiel murmurs, voice taut, and Jimmy's hands stop, coming to rest firmly on Castiel's hips. They meet each other's eyes for a moment – perfect carbon copies of blue – and then Jimmy starts walking forward, moving Castiel backward, until the back of Castiel's legs hit Jimmy's bed. He instinctively sits and, compelled by Jimmy's leading touches, lies on his back on the bed, feet on the floor. Jimmy starts in on him, kissing the base of his throat and then working his way downwards, stopping to nip and suck at Castiel's nipples. Castiel's back arches off the bed and his toes curl, eyes shut tight – he's especially sensitive there, and Jimmy knows it.

 

Down, down Jimmy trails with his mouth, licking and nipping his way across Castiel's chest. Heat pools hot and heavy between Castiel's legs and excitement thunders through his pulse. Jimmy licks into Castiel's bellybutton and Castiel nearly whimpers, fingers curling uselessly in the sheets.

 

“Jimmy.” A breath, a request, a _plea –_ it's ignored. Jimmy is biting at Castiel's protruding hipbones, tongue dancing along the edges of his jeans.

 

“Love this birthmark,” Jimmy comments breathlessly from his place between Castiel's legs. He's referring to the mark on Castiel's right hip that vaguely resembles a feather. It is another of the few differences between them.

 

“I know you do,” Castiel says, because he does. Jimmy tells him every time he sees it, which is daily.

 

“You're my bird,” Jimmy says, as he always does. “My angel.” Then he unzips Castiel's jeans with his teeth.

 

Castiel's hips jump and he groans, back arching as Jimmy tugs his jeans off. His boxers swiftly follow, exposing his erection to the open air. He hisses slightly, balling up more of the sheets in his fists. Jimmy licks up Castiel's length and smiles into a kiss to the head.

 

“I'm not going to make you come,” he says quietly, “because I want you to fuck me.”

 

Jimmy's not touching him at all now, just hovering, breathing, and Castiel is certain his heart is close to thundering out of his chest. His hands find the back of Jimmy's neck and he tries to steer his twin, but Jimmy resists, chuckling darkly, teasing.

 

“Jimmy, please – ” Castiel tries, squirming, seeking the heat of Jimmy's mouth.

 

Jimmy kisses him again and Castiel cries out, hips jutting up, and in one swift motion Jimmy takes him in, mouth stretched wide and obscene. The Novak twins are champions at the art of deep-throating; comes with the territory when you've got someone ready and eager to suck you off every night. Today is no exception, and Jimmy takes Castiel in to the base, head bobbing, tongue sliding up his length, spit pooling at the edges of his mouth.

 

Castiel gives a stuttered _“oh”_ and his hands grab at his brother's back, nails scraping across it, surely leaving marks. Jimmy pulls Castiel's legs up over his shoulders, wordlessly encouraging Castiel to pump his hips. Castiel does, in short, abortive bursts, filling the air with tiny, desperate sounds, whimpers and quiet moans and heavy breathing. The wet, hot pressure is overwhelming, it's too much -

and then Jimmy stops.

 

“Not yet,” he says, kissing his way back up Castiel's body, his thumb over the head of Castiel's dick. Castiel's chest heaves. When Jimmy makes it to his mouth, Castiel glares at him pointedly.

 

“Tease,” he growls, and Jimmy kisses his mouth, hot and open-mouthed, dipping his tongue in. Castiel sucks at Jimmy's tongue in retaliation, and Jimmy closes his eyes, blissed-out and pleased.

 

“You love it,” Jimmy whispers between breaths, and Castiel narrows his eyes.

 

“You will pay for it,” Castiel warns and sucks Jimmy's lower lip into his mouth, punctuating it with a hard nip. Jimmy grinds his hips down against Castiel's and _grins,_ eager and delighted.

 

“How?” Jimmy retorts, and Castiel responds by flipping them over so that he is above Jimmy, straddling his thighs. He makes sure he meets Jimmy's eyes, blue on identical blue, before speaking.

 

“I'm going to rim you until you beg and writhe,” he says, matter of fact, and he watches the way Jimmy's throat bobs as he swallows, hard, and his hands twitch against the sheets in anticipation. Castiel wastes no time in parting Jimmy's legs with his knees and moving down Jimmy' body, leaving a trail of kisses over Jimmy's shuddering chest as he goes.

 

“You'll look so pretty doing it,” Jimmy all but rasps as Castiel slides his panties off, the fabric dragging slow and lacy across his skin. “Perfect, with your tongue and your messed up hair and your wrecked eyes.”

 

Castiel's mouth quirks up at the edge just the slightest bit, and he looks up at Jimmy from between his legs.

 

“Twisted,” he says, tracing a finger, feather-light, over the edges of Jimmy's hole. “I look just like you.”

 

“You were _made_ for me,” Jimmy says, a stunted whimper dripping from his mouth. “You're mine. You belong to me.”

 

“And you are mine,” Castiel agrees, lapping once at his twin's rim. “No one else can have you. I don't want anyone else seeing you in those panties anymore, Jimmy. Only me.”

 

Jimmy nods frantically. “Only you.”

 

Castiel grips Jimmy's thighs, forcing his legs open just the slightest bit more, before leaning in again. He keeps to teasing flicks with his tongue at first, drawing a sinful moan from Jimmy. Jimmy's legs tremble beneath his hands and the sheets slide askew as Jimmy tugs at them, chest heaving. Castiel intersperses these teasing licks with kisses to Jimmy's thigh, savoring the way his twin writhes.

 

“ _Cas,”_ Jimmy says, and it comes out cracked and needy and gorgeous, and Castiel can't bring himself to draw it out any longer. He can't deny Jimmy anything, especially not when his cheeks are flushed and his chest is wet with sweat and there's desperation ebbing from his voice. Castiel clutches Jimmy's legs tight slips his tongue inside the tight heat of Jimmy's body, a long, slow motion. The noise that rushes out of Jimmy is quavery and broken.

 

Castiel works his brother open with his tongue and his mouth, dipping in and out, lapping at the entrance, reveling in the litany of praise and incoherency it gets him. He sucks and blows air against Jimmy's hole and Jimmy arches and bucks into him, chasing the contact, eager for more every millisecond it's gone. There's a symbiotic art to their symmetry, their cohesiveness – they are the only gears in a clock or either half of a two-part puzzle. Jimmy's hole is dripping with Castiel's spit, wet and hot and sticky, and it drips messy down Castiel's chin. It makes Castiel shiver to think that this spit has the exact same DNA that's in Jimmy's mouth right now.

 

Once Jimmy's pleas and praises have collapsed into nonsensical babbles and noises, Castiel creeps up Jimmy's body again. Jimmy tugs him up and plunges in for Castiel's mouth the first moment he can, dipping his tongue in and nipping at Castiel's lips as he slides his tongue out. They take a long moment just to kiss and kiss and kiss, mouths hot and open, legs entwined and hips clashing, both of them so hard and leaking that their kisses are sloppy and become nothing more than a clash of open mouths.

 

“Cas,” Jimmy says finally, leaning into Castiel's ear and nipping at it. “Fuck me.”

 

Castiel groans and his lets his head fall forward, burying it in Jimmy's neck. He sucks another bruising kiss there, smirking at the thought of the collar of hickeys Jimmy will be wearing tomorrow. While no one will have any real proof they're from Castiel, everyone will know. Everyone will know Jimmy is claimed.

 

Satisfied with his work, he leans over the side of bed and reaches blindly for the bottle of lube they keep there. They only ever sleep in this bed, only ever fuck in this bed. The one on the other side of the room has been unused for years. He gets a grip on the bottle and pulls it up, uncapping it and pouring onto his hands. Jimmy watches him, wide-eyed and ravenous.

 

Castiel climbs over Jimmy again and this time when Jimmy kisses him, the kiss is cut short by a broken moan as Castiel slips a slicked-up finger in. Another one follows, then another, and Jimmy abandons the attempt of kissing Castiel in favor of breathing hotly into Castiel's shoulder, nails clutching into his back as Castiel fingerfucks him open.

 

He doesn't stop until Jimmy's more than prepared, and makes no ceremony about fitting himself between Jimmy's legs and hiking Jimmy's legs up around his waist. He looks down at his twin and his reflection looks up, looking for all the world like he's seeing the face of a god. Castiel smiles and Jimmy smiles back, immediately, and something warm and happy buzzes a dance in Castiel's chest.

 

Castiel pushes in and Jimmy throws his head back against the bed, eyes shut tight, chest heaving. Castiel waits until Jimmy opens his eyes, and nods vigorously to move. And he does, hips rolling in slow thrusts, pumping in and out. Jimmy's eyes flicker shut again and his mouth falls open slightly. He thrusts up to meet each of Castiel's thrusts, and again the symbiosis is remarkable.

 

As it always is.

 

Jimmy's hands tangle in Castiel's hair and tug as he growls _“fuck me harder”._ As if to offer proper motivation, he hops his legs up over Castiel's shoulders, creating an even better angle. They're both absurdly flexible and have benefited from this fact during sex countless, countless times.

 

Their pace slips into something faster, rougher, as both of them approach release. Jimmy usually likes to come without being touched – he's always too drunk on the sight of his twin fucking him stupid, too in love with everything happening. Today is no exception, it seems because when Castiel reaches for his twin's cock, Jimmy grabs his hand and laces their fingers together, effectively deterring him.

 

Castiel's body stutters and seizes up and he leans forward and bites into Jimmy's shoulder as red hot release rushes through his body, his veins, his every sense, making him dizzy. He comes inside his brother, gasping his name through clenched teeth, mind wrought with pleasure that ebbs over him in waves. Jimmy's clearly close, but still barely held together. Jimmy flips them over and something eager and possessive flips in Castiel's chest because he knows what Jimmy's about to do.

 

Jimmy ruts against Castiel's leg just the briefest of moments, eyes fixed on Castiel, before he's coming, too. He comes in stripes across Castiel's chest and face, gets some of it in his hair, on his eyelash. That burning, possessive thing flutters in Castiel flutters again, pleased, and he smiles as Jimmy lays over him, come smearing between their bodies. Their legs entwine and Castiel sighs happily, tugging a blanket over them and shifting so they're both laying on their side, facing each other. Jimmy tucks his head under Castiel's chin and nuzzles into his neck, and Castiel kisses his hair.

 

“Call it afterglow, Jimmy, but I want you to know that I'm happy you're my twin,” Castiel says with a sleepy yawn, wrapping an arm around his brother. Jimmy presses a gentle kiss to his collarbone.

 

“Love you, Cas,” he mumbles sleepily.

 

“I love you too, Jimmy.”

 

And oh, how he does.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (btw, if anyone wants to rp these two with me, I'd be ecstatic! Let me know!)


End file.
